


Never Thought We'd Get This Far

by SethSuffers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I made this out of self endulgence, Isa and Lea moved in together, Isa's recovering a bit, M/M, Roxas and xion clearly recognise Terra from somewhere but don't know where, Roxas is confused and tired, Roxas is very sheltered too, Teraqua but more background, post kh3, they're gonna adopt Roxas and Xion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers
Summary: For roughly a week Isa's been recompleted and he's still feeling lethargic. To top it off, him and Lea are moving in together expecting Roxas and Xion to join them soon.





	1. Day one

Once, Isa feared he would never have gotten this far with Lea. Yet there he was, carrying boxes into his and Lea’s barely furnished apartment. There were a few beanbags scattered around the barren planned living room and a box meant for their coffee table, being used as a coffee table. Isa breathed out as he placed the boxes on the floor.

 

“Two boxes and you’re already tired? Wow, I expected better Isa”, Lea teased almost instantly.

 

It had only been a few weeks since Isa was recompleted but god he didn’t feel like it. He still felt that distinct grogginess of the first day. The heaviness of his body. The pounding in his head. Lea finding him was a miracle; he didn’t want to recover alone. Two boxes already made him tired – Lea was right.

 

“ _Isa you’ve been quiet too long, make a witty comeback_ , “his brain was telling him.

 

“Lea be quiet. “Great comeback, Isa.

 

Lea squinted slightly as he put his boxes down, he appeared to pause for just a second. Then came the laughter burst. God, his laugh was contagious. It always has been. Very quickly had Isa found himself laughing along, that was just part of Lea’s charm.

 

“Sit down if you wanna take a break, I don’t want you passing out while lifting plates or something. “

“I’ll be fine. “

“You sure? You’re looking a bit red, doesn’t compliment your features at all. “

“ _I’m fine, Lea._ “

 

Lea looked at him concerned but shrugged, if Isa was that convinced he could do more he should be able to. The two of them walked back to the pile of boxes, Lea appeared to think for a second as he tried guiding Isa to one of the lighter boxes. The one full of empty photo frames should be easy enough. Isa picked it up as Lea brought a much larger box, one for a microwave. They walked together quietly. Why do these photo frames feel heavy? They’re just wood. Isa’s legs felt heavy as he carried it through the door, then heavier. Lea went past him to put down the box in the kitchen. As soon as Lea was out of his sight, Isa put the boxes down almost quickly enough to break the frames inside but not cause any damage. He threw himself onto one of the bean bags.

 

_pomf_

 

“Maybe you’re not as fine as you’re claiming to be? “Lea teased as he came back into the room to see Isa red faced and breathing on the beanbag.

“Okay I’m not fine. I’ll only sit down for five minutes “

“Take longer. “

 

Lea then just continued bringing boxes in as Isa watched him go. Moving things in is going to take much longer than they thought. Roxas and Xion may have to stay at the Land of Departure a little longer. But that was good. It gave Isa more time to plan out how he’d introduce himself and earn his trust. Lea told him he didn’t need to worry, and they should be fine with him, but Isa very much felt otherwise. How would he even introduce himself to them - “Hi I’m Saix but not anyway I’m an okay person now. “No that’s not going to work, and they deserve better. A few bonding activities were recommended by Lea: Making ice cream with them, helping with any potential homework and paying for anything they want going to the bistro. He doesn’t think he has the money for that last one. The first one though, that sounded good.

 

He laid there, sinking into the beanbag more as he started thinking through his plan. All he knew was that Lea would be picking them up from Aqua and Terra. That should give him enough time to prep the kitchen for them. But again, there was the fact he would have to introduce himself. Maybe it would just come to him. He hoped it would come to him. Seven days he had to make a game plan and here he was about to waste the first one as he began dozing off… 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed before he woke up. The living room was mostly dark with a floor lamp lighting up the middle of the room. Looks like Lea at least unpacked that. Looking down he then saw Lea underneath the lamp, grumbling to himself while trying to get a screw inside the coffee table. God he looked just as tired.

After a minute of readjusting after waking up, Isa moved upwards to a sit.

 

“…You need any help with that? “

 

Lea jolted slightly as he looked over to Isa and let go of the screw.

 

“Oh, you’re awake finally. “

“You could’ve told me you were doing this. Again, do you need some help? “

 

Lea looked to the table then back to Isa, he seemed defeated.

 

“Yes. “

 

Lea threw the instruction booklet over to Isa, he watched it fall to the floor in front of him as he then picked it up and read. What do these diagrams mean?

 

“I don’t understand any of the pictures, do you have a better idea? “Lea asked him.

 

Flicking through it a few times, Isa got a rough idea. He tried to look at the table Lea was constructing.

“Well you were screwing in, right? Just keep doing that in each corner. “

 

Lea looked somewhat bothered but not enough, he quickly responded.

 

“I’m already doing that. What’s the next part? “

“So, you know how the screws are double sided? “

Lea nodded, “Go on. “

“You need to screw the chair legs onto it. “

“Right. Give me a second. “

 

Lea twisted the screws into the table corners and then picked up one of the chair legs. He placed it gently onto the screw then started twisting it. Isa watched intently, he was doing something wrong, but he couldn’t tell what. Wait a minute.

 

“Turn it clockwise. “

“Why clockwise? “

“If you turn it anti clockwise the leg will be loose. “

 

Lea groaned and pinched his nose. The leg was already halfway on. He sighed as he let go of his nose then untwisted the chair leg for a few seconds. Continuing, he was now doing it clockwise, the way he was meant to apparently.

 

“I’m done, what now? “

“get the template then drill through it onto the chair leg. “

“Where’s the template? “

“What do you mean where’s the template? “

“I don’t see anything template looking. “

 

They were both quiet. There was a quick scan of the room followed by Lea screaming in rage. Isa was woken up even more upon hearing that. He looked at the table, it had it’s base and the 4 legs, so it should be fine enough. The template just allowed them to add a shelf to it which, they don’t _need_. It had seemed Lea thought the same thing as he calmed down. He rolled the table over so it would stand. It looked pretty good. It was lacking the shelf below that it should’ve had but, it was good. It worked.

 

The two of them were proud, Lea more than Isa. Assembling the table wasn’t too bad, Lea only screamed once. This was the first thing they were making though and there was more. They still needed to assemble: the kitchen table, chairs, bookshelves, a tv stand and beds. Preferably beds first because beanbags although being comfy would get very old very old soon. That would be for later that day though, Lea needed to sleep. It was 2am. He threw himself down next to Isa, sinking face first into the bean bag.

 

“Good night. “

“Good night Lea. “

 

Isa sunk back down next to him. He still felt heavy and weak but slightly better.


	2. Meanwhile with Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Isa and Lea are moving in, Roxas and Xion are staying at the Land of Departure. It's 2am, at the same time Isa and Lea are assembling a table, Roxas is exploring.

Roxas woke up.

 

For about 2 days now had he and Xion been staying in the land of departure after Axel dropped them off. He believed that he and Xion had settled in well enough; Aqua, Terra and Ventus were good enough hosts who made them feel welcome. Ventus was always jarring to look at, they looked so much alike and would often be mixed up much to both’s frustration. Looking at Ventus, yes, he could understand how they could be mistaken- but his hair was lighter, he had less defined eyebrows and his eyes were a different shade of blue. They must know the difference by now.

 

He lied in the guest bed wondering what Axel was up to, how could he let Axel do everything alone? He’s probably set the home on fire already. And who did he want him and Xion to meet? Hopefully it wouldn’t be anyone too awful. Roxas kept feeling his stomach twisting as he thought, Axel only briefly brought up that there was someone they would meet soon but never elaborated further. They must be a good person though if Axel’s trusting them. He stayed lying there, contemplating how he could introduce himself and wondering how Xion was going to handle it. Of course, she would handle it much better, he might as well just follow her lead.

 

Then he felt it, his stomach growl. He looked to the clock on his bedside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Two o’clock in the morning. It’s another six hours until breakfast. Roxas groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, no one should mind if he got himself a late-night snack. He slid his feet into his slippers and he then wandered out the door. Now, he didn’t entirely know where the kitchen was, but he could probably find it. All he needed to do was navigate the halls at night. God, were there any light switches? He couldn’t see or feel any as he ran his hands across the wall. Maybe he needed to ask for help. Aqua’s room was in sight, right across from his. She should be able to point him in the right direction.

 

He walked across and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. The blonde took a breath in and then breathed out. He opened the door and slowly walked over to the bed.

 

‘’Where’s the kitchen?’’, he heard a groan coming from underneath the duvet. Aqua’s waking up he thought to himself. He quietly stood and waited for a response.

 

‘’Ven, go back to bed it’s still night.’’

‘’This is Roxas.’’

 

Aqua went quiet for a second as she sat up.

 

‘’I’m sorry, you just sound so much like him.’’

‘’Yeah, I get it’’, Roxas responded.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they looked to each other. Roxas then went to break it.

 

‘’So… the kitchen?’’

‘’Go through the dining room.’’

 

Of course, it was that easy. He may be 2 years old but how did he not know that. Roxas nodded. After thanking Aqua and allowing her to sleep in peace again he headed down the staircase. God it was still pitch black and he realised, he forgot to ask Aqua about the light switches. It was too late now, he couldn’t just bother her again like that. Warily he held onto the staircase for dear life. Falling down the stairs for a snack would not be a good thing for the reputation and he would never hear the end of it from Axel. He must’ve seen something at the bottom of the stairs. He could’ve sworn he did. It seemed as if it was moving. His right hand stayed firmly gripped onto the stair railing as he summoned Oathkeeper into his left. He was not going to let anything get away that easily. He continued down, much more rushed and eventually got to the ground, his head whipping around to scout the potential threat. Where the hell did it go. Where?! Roxas stayed alert, with his legs apart in fighting stance. _It was the closest he could get to a proper one but not close enough._ He then summoned oblivion.

 

‘’SHOW YOURSELF!’’

 

Something tugged on his trouser leg. He jumped as he swung both blades at once. Only to quickly stop.

 

‘’Good morning!’’ a high voice chirped.

 

His eyes darted down. Ven’s fucking cat. Chirithy he believed it was called. There it was, sweetly looking up at him. That’s what nearly gave him a heart attack. Wait is it talking? It just said ‘’good morning’’. This isn’t right, how does it talk? Donald and Goofy talk though but then again, they’re living. This is a plush cat. Oblivion and Oathkeeper dissipated as Roxas stood completely dumbfounded. He couldn’t be that tired. He couldn’t be that hungry. And that cat toy couldn’t be talking.

 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Chirithy asked him, it looked up to him - there did appear to be some form of concern in it’s stitched eyes. But this was weird, really weird. Why’s it talking now? It never talked before. Why is it even talking?! Roxas swallowed and tried to make eyecontact if possible.

 

‘’Uh, I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting… this.’’

 

The cat plush nodded to him, Roxas kept repeating to himself ‘’this is so weird’’ as he then listened to Chirithy.

 

‘’Are you going anywhere? It’s a bit late you know.’’

‘’I… was going to get something to eat.’’

‘’At this time?’’

 

Why did it sound like it was judging him? It has no right to. Sometimes you just feel hungry at night. He thought though, maybe the cat knew where the light switch was. Then he wouldn’t have to work his way out through the dark in this labyrinth of a building. It must’ve been torture as castle Oblivion. Anyway, he needed to ask Chirithy how to turn on the lights.

 

‘’Anyway, where are the light switches?’’

‘’Next to you’’, the small cat pointed upwards, right next to Roxas. He turned to look at the wall and ran his hand over it. Yeah, there it is. _Way to make yourself look like an idiot in front of Ventus’ weird talking cat plush, Roxas._ He flicked the switch and watched the corridor be illuminated as the wall lights instantly switched on. The sudden flash of gold somewhat burnt Roxas’ eyes as he squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust. This was better but it’s too bright. He could see the hallway a lot better but at what cost? His vision? After a few seconds he continued onwards, he noticed Chirithy following with it’s small stubby legs. He wanted to ask why, but felt it was best not to. He’ll just let the cat follow him. He entered the dining room, walking past the long table, why were there so many seats when there’s only 3 of them there normally? Do they really expect that many guests? He opened the kitchen door and looked around. Where’s the fridge? Why’s there a door within the kitchen. This night needs to stop being weird. He looked around puzzled as he opened cupboards only to find pots, pans, utensils, plates and other items inside- but no food.

 

‘’Shouldn’t you be going into the pantry?’’ Chirithy asked him while perched on the counter.

 

The what? He guessed that’s where he’s going now. Hopefully at Axel’s house there wouldn’t be all this. There would just be the kitchen and the cupboards would be filled with food and the fridge would be in sight. As things should be. He turned the door knob and saw a room that was nothing but shelves, fridges and freezers. This must be the pantry. Roxas’ harsh eyes scanned the room, he just wanted something simple like some yoghurt or maybe even an apple. If Axel was here he’d probably offer to throw something in the oven, but he’s not here. He’s probably sleeping in his house right now, on a bed he’s haphazardly assembled. Maybe with the person Roxas will be meeting soon. Eventually, Roxas settled on the apple, he picked it up as he left the pantry and closed the door. Chirithy was still there, sitting on the worktop.

 

‘’That’s all?’’

‘’Yes that’s all. I’m going back to bed.’’

‘’Well good night then.’’

 

And Chirithy just disappeared. What is going on with Ven’s cat? That’s a question for breakfast. Roxas tried his hardest to not think much of it as he headed out the kitchen, walked past that long table again and then proceeded through the hallway up the stairs. By then he had finished his apple. As he entered his room he tossed the apple core into his room’s bin and threw himself on the bed. That ate up 20 minutes of his time. Just for one apple. He laid there and thought for a bit, he kept wondering what Axel was doing, he felt bad for leaving him but he seemed so adamant that he didn’t need help moving in and wanted to surprise them. It better be a good surprise.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how often I'm gonna update but here's a new chapter! I'm hoping the perspective change isn't too odd, god I hope so.
> 
> Feel free to leave criticisms!


	3. Obligatory Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, we get a flashback of Isa being recompleted

Next day.

 

Isa woke up first. His eyes opened and there he saw Lea next to him, burrowed into his side half-sunken into the bean bag. While asleep, Lea still looked so carefree; even if there was drool running down his mouth. Isa stayed staring at him for a few moments. It appeared nothing ever happened. He had nothing to worry about. Everything was over. Xehanort was gone. The keyblade war had ended, and everything was back to the way it was. Lea had put everything behind him and Isa, and there he was: asleep cuddling up to him. Closing his eyes, Isa continued to lie there- if he moved Lea surely would’ve woken up. There Isa was, alone with his thoughts, while his boyfriend was able to sleep calmly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again he remembers waking up in Radiant Garden, his restored home.

 

He remembers lying on the basement floor, against the freezing, solid ground. Slowly looking around, he couldn’t make out a thing as his eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness. All he could see was pitch black. The first thing he felt was a pang in his chest. It kept coming, then disappearing, then coming back. He tried moving his arm to clutch his chest but as he lifted it, his arm fell limp. There wasn’t even enough strength to lift his arm. With each continued pang he whimpered. His whole body was aching, as if he had just received another beat down. As the pain continued to grow, Isa found himself recoiling and crying- wanting it to end more and more. But at the same time, he felt this was what he deserved. He dragged himself into this mess and here’s his punishment: the pain of dying again.

 

Isa began to feel himself drifting out of consciousness, then being forcibly dragged back by each sharp pain. It turned into a cycle. Blacking out, then back to painful reality. He took a few quick, shallow breaths as he tried to lift himself up. Immediately his arms gave way and he was on the floor again. More breaths, deeper this time. He tried again, only to collapse back down. As he laid down catching his breath, he heard footsteps. They sounded deliberately quiet, but he could just tell they were there.

"Hello? ", a gentle yet unsure voice called out.

Zexion- no, Ienzo? Isa went to call back but found himself coughing instead. He heard the footsteps move quicker, as the basement lights switched on. Light flooded the room as Isa’s eyes darted upwards, seeing the young man. He noticed Ienzo’s eyes drift downwards to him. The young man knelt by Isa but also kept distance, exercising caution. Isa coughed again, clearing his throat while maintaining eye contact. There was an uncomfortable silence.

 

Ienzo carried himself a lot differently to how he did as Zexion. There was no look of contempt seeing Isa brought down like what he had expected. Instead, there was worry and compassion. He seemed to have felt sorry for the ex-true organization member. Isa’s eyes moved away, breaking the staring contest. Ienzo had no reason to pity him, he didn’t deserve it at all. The silence was then broken.

"Isa… We need to get you upstairs. " his voice definitely sounded a lot more gentle than Isa remembered.

Isa let out a grumble, sounding vaguely like "I’ll be fine." Ienzo shook his head and stood back up.

"You need to be tended to, I’ll go get Aeleus, he should be able to--"

In a quick burst, Isa tried lifting himself. None of them should be forced to nurse him back to health. He didn’t even know if any of them truly liked him. Ienzo, maybe. He seemed nice enough at the time, but that’s either him being naïve or not wanting to deal with a dead body. Again, Isa found himself unable to get up and fell back down with a thud. Ienzo looked down at him reassuringly and quickly went back upstairs. There was no way he could face anyone, all of them hated him for what he had done. He couldn’t ask them to forgive him when he acted like _that_. He stayed tiredly lying down. For now he’s going to have to just let them help him, things can be made up when he feels better and Lea is there…

Lea.

Lea said he would come get him and they would make things up too. Maybe Ienzo’s contacted him now, and he’s on his way. Isa felt some form of warmth in his heart while lying in the cold basement just from the thought of Lea alone. When he comes, it’ll be one hell of a conversation. Lea probably had a wild conversation with those upstairs too. He would’ve fixed it though- Isa believed that Lea was always much better with people. Any problems could’ve been solved instantly, even if Lea had killed them as nobodies he could talk his way through it and earn forgiveness almost instantly. Isa didn’t have that same gift. Eventually, Lea would arrive, he can talk for Isa and everything can be sorted.

 

Isa stayed lying there, waiting for Ienzo to come down with some form of help then have him brought upstairs. He closed his eyes as he waited.

 

When his eyes opened, time had passed. He wasn’t sure how but there he was in one of the bedrooms. There was no one else around, just a basic bed and desk. The desk itself was empty, only holding a glass of water that was assumedly left for him. One last time he tried to pull himself up, it took some heavy breathing and every ounce of strength he had but he was finally able to sit up. He kept himself leaned up against the wall, his pillow keeping him held up.  He scanned the bedroom, immediately taking note of the blandness; this was all he needed though. Lifting his aching arm, he picked up the glass of water, almost chugging it. _Thank god sweet hydration._ The glass was then placed back down on the desk.  How long had it been? It couldn’t have been too long. His body still felt like he had just been beaten but to a lesser extent. And the water didn’t taste stale. He stayed sitting there, bored.

The distant sound of talking started to move across the hallway to Isa’s room. Isa listened, he could hear Ienzo’s voice going on.

"I found him about 5 hours ago in the basement, although he kept insisting he was okay he didn’t seem it all. He could barely get up at all! "

"What, and you carried him? " ---that was Lea’s voice, Snarky as usual.

"Of course not! I’m far too weak to lift him, I had to go find Aeleus to carry him up. He was unconscious-"

"I think I got the gist of it. " Lea cut him off.

 

The door was opened by Ienzo who entered first, Lea followed after. As they entered Isa and Lea locked eyes in complete silence. Ienzo looked to Lea then looked to Isa and looked away. He mumbled something about "leaving them to sort things" and "checking in later" then bolted it through the door. Isa did not know what to say to Lea. Why wasn’t Lea saying anything? He’s always the first person to say something, but no he’s just staring as if he seems surprised to see Isa this weak. _Say something._

After a few moments or so Lea walked closer to the bed, his stare shifted to a grin as he exclaimed.

"I said I’ll be there when you come back! "

"Well, you are here now. " Isa responded.

_Fuck, that sounded bad._

Lea stayed smiling at him as Isa looked forward. He noticed the empty water glass by Isa and spoke again. Why’s he acting so casual?

"You need any more at all? Ienzo told me the legs aren’t working too well. "

"No, I’m fine. I can get it myself. "

"Really, Isa? "

Isa then began pushing himself up. With the strength of someone wanting to prove their ex-they-want-back wrong, he got himself up off the bed; a bit shaky but he should be fine to go fill the glass up. His body felt so heavy and his legs ached with each lift. Lea watched both impressed but also worried. Seeing his ex-boyfriend barely able to walk was painful surprisingly. There wasn’t even a sense of "he had it coming. " Moving towards the desk, Isa tried to steady himself. He then used it to pull himself along after picking up the glass with his other hand.

"If you need help, I can---"

"No. "

"I’m doing it anyway. "

Before Isa could even protest more, Lea swooped under his arm and supported him.

"Okay! To a sink! "

Lea was literally charging as Isa hobbled with him. He wanted to beg his fiery ex to move slower but this was actually fun even if his legs felt like they were going to fall off. Things felt like how they used to, except Isa didn’t suffer chronic pain as a teenager. After about a minute of it, Isa’s legs gave way. Instantaneously, Lea caught him; sweeping Isa into his arms. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, the one being carried going flush.

"You didn’t- You didn’t have to catch me like that! " Isa stuttered.

"What you want me to drop you? " Lea teased.

"Don’t you dare! "

There Isa was, taking his ex-boyfriend’s banter after being swept off his feet. Lea continued walking with Isa being carried while keeping a tight grip on the glass. This was far from what Isa expected, he didn’t think his ex would be bridal carrying him to a kitchen where he could get a glass of water.

"…I missed you, Isa. "

"You did? "

"I said I was going to drag you home. And here I am. When you’re better we’re going home. We’ll make a home. "

Isa nodded, he buried his head into Lea’s chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isa came out of his daydream flashback as he heard a yawn come from his boyfriend. Lea stretched his arms out as he sat upwards. His eyes darted to Isa, who was awake and watching.

"Oh, I’ve got an audience now? "

"I’d give your stretch a seven out of ten"

"Get another judge in here! "

The two of them laughed together then it fell to silence as they realised they still had a lot of boxes that needed unpacking and furniture that needed assembling. Lea sprung up from the beanbag and put a hand out for Isa who took it and got up.

"Well, let’s get the rest of this done, Roxas and Xion can’t just sleep on boxes! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've came out way earlier but I've been too lazy this summer, sorry everyone. 
> 
> Also I actually got someone to beta-read this and help me out. So if y'all wondering why the quality got better, I got help from Blinding Comet who you can find below, check them out they're an international treasure:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
> 
> https://blinding-comet.tumblr.com/


	4. About Chirithy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to Roxas' perspective while he tries to settle in and get an idea of what's going on.

"Hey, wake up!"

 

Roxas woke up again.

 

This time he had no choice due to the person yelling at him.

 

Standing over him, yelling, was Ventus - the boy many referred to as his twin. Maybe they had the same hair and physique and face shape but Roxas would keep insisting they were very different. Unlike Roxas who sported a worse bedhead than usual and was in his pyjamas, Ventus was already awake and ready.  Already had his hair brushed out, already was wearing his clothes and already looked awake. Roxas groaned and rolled over onto his side, pulling the duvet over him. This had happened yesterday too but Roxas still wasn’t used to it. Axel never made him wake up like this: when the room’s still dark and the sky’s orange.

 

"Come on, you’re gonna miss breakfast!"

 

Ventus tried pulling Roxas out his bed despite his protesting groans. He didn’t care if it was breakfast, he’s not waking up at this time again and he can wait until lunch. After a while Ventus gave up and huffed.

 

"Fine. But you’re going to explain to Terra and Aqua."

 

And with that Ventus left. Roxas felt a sharp pain of realisation. Aqua and Terra will be disappointed. It’ll be like that parental disappointment thing Axel brings up. He can’t deal with that. Axel said the guilt’s unbearable and he’s normally right. Roxas heaved out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. _He still looked nothing like Ventus despite what people keep saying._  He also looked nothing like Sora. To him, he looked like himself. His own person- and for that he was thankful. Aqua mistaking him for Ventus did leave some pain though. Finally, he was himself, separate from Sora but then there was someone else who others claim looks identical to him. It wasn’t Ventus’ fault and it’s not the fault of others for mistaking them. But every time he was compared to Ventus it hurt him more and more and he wished people could tell. He continued thinking about it as he walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. After that he returned to his room to get dressed. Then looking in the mirror again as he brushed his hair he continued to dwell. Only briefly would he snap out of it when he yanked a knot from his hair and would whimper each time. Perhaps with the two of them looking similar, they’re like brothers? Maybe him and Ventus could be twins or something like that? It would be nice, the thought of Ventus being his brother he could joke around with or talk to about things. He could have more of a family and things can be better. Xion was already basically a sister to him, but it would be cool to have the whole family experience with brothers, sisters and parents. Lea wouldn’t be the perfect dad, but it could work.

 

He walked out of the room and retraced his steps from the night before, eventually arriving in the dining room where Aqua, Terra and Ventus were sat. There was no sign of Xion, she must be even worse at waking up than him. Aqua and Terra seemed happy enough to see him, Ventus too. Roxas pulled up the seat towards the end and sat down.

 

"You did find the kitchen last night, right? " Aqua asked him.

 

Roxas nodded, and spoke tiredly "Yeah, it took a bit, but I got there. "

 

"That’s great. "

 

Roxas stayed a bit quiet, were Aqua and Terra disappointed? Is this what parental disappointment looks like? They don’t look mad. They look quite happy to see him. They could be faking though. Axel said parents do that weird fake-happy-thing to convey anger.

 

He stared for a second then spoke up.

 

"Sorry I’m late to breakfast."

 

Aqua’s eyes softened as she looked at him.

 

"Roxas you don’t need to be sorry, " She told him.

 

Roxas swallowed then spoke.

"I thought you’d be mad or disappointed because you know I took a while to come down because I’m not used to waking up and you probably had to wait a long time and I don’t want to just burden you guys or annoy you because I’m a guest and---"

 

"We understand Roxas, it’s really not a problem. "

 

He nodded. Ventus chimed in.

 

"Xion’s not here anyway. "

 

That was true, Roxas didn’t think she was as bad as him when it came to waking up at awful hours but she is absent. She’s probably enjoying her sleep right now and will be for the next few hours.

 

Aqua stood up from her chair.

 

"I’ll go get her, you three feel free to start eating. "

 

And with that she left the dining room.

 

The three of them sat and ate, Roxas was staying quiet. He was still holding onto this idea of Ventus being like a brother but didn’t want to initiate it. While shovelling fried egg into his mouth he tuned out Ventus and Terra’s conversation, staying alone with his thoughts. He floated back into the moment as he sipped his orange juice; he sat listening to Ventus and Terra’s idle chatter about what they would be doing today.

 

Aqua came into the room gently leading Xion by the hand. Xion followed, slouched over with a worse bedhead than roxas and still wearing her pyjamas. Roxas waved to her and she didn’t register it as she was brought to a chair beside Roxas and dropped onto it. Aqua had a look of concern as she gently called her name and Xion began to doze off again. Roxas watched and breathed out, he snapped his finger next to Xion and she jolted up.

 

"Well, good morning. ", Roxas said.

Xion complained, "I shouldn’t be awake this early…"

 

Aqua’s eyebrows shifted as she frowned. She continued to speak gently "I know, but you and Roxas have a busy day today. Me and Terra spent the whole night planning it. "

 

Terra waved to her from across the table, he was sat with Ventus and both had already finished their breakfast and were now just waiting.

 

"We thought the two of you could use some practice and we could teach you. Both of you are good with a keyblade but you don’t seem to actually know the basics," Terra seemed like a good person to Roxas and Xion, but he gave them both bad vibes. They brought it up as soon as they got there but they couldn’t put their finger on it. Something about him looked familiar and neither of them liked it. Roxas felt threatened that he or Aqua didn’t think he knew something simple.

 

"I know the basics. "

 

"What about your stance? " Terra responded.

 

Okay he’s got Roxas there. One point to Terra. He gets it, Terra and Aqua want to help him but something about Terra’s still off. He looks familiar in an intimidating way no matter what and having Terra critique something didn’t set well with Roxas no matter what good intentions Terra had.

 

 

It had just turned noon, training was over. A good half an hour of it was Aqua trying to help Roxas on his stance while Xion was taught techniques by Terra. She got the cool stuff. Roxas and Xion took turns sparring and then sparred with Ventus, being promised maybe they could take on Aqua and Terra later. That promise wasn’t fulfilled, the three teenagers were spread out across the outdoors lying down, taking a well-deserved break.

 

"Hey Aqua! When’s terra coming back with the water? "

"He won’t be too long Ven! "

 

Terra came out with a pitcher and glasses on a plate, setting them down. And following him- _Ven’s fucking cat._ Roxas swore it could talk after what happened last night, he didn’t see it talking now but he knew it could. He knew it doesn’t just follow quietly. It can and will talk and it will sass you. Maybe what happened last night didn’t happen though? Maybe he imagined it? No. He was definitely sure Ventus’ cat helped him find food last night. Xion came over to help him stand then they came over to Terra, following Ventus who had bolted towards Terra. Upon getting to him Roxas muttered words of thanks as he picked up the glass of water and began to drink. His eyes stayed locked onto chirithy as he sipped his ice water. Chirithy stayed looking away from Roxas and sweetly looked up at Ventus with it’s nubby arms stretched out. With a knee bend downwards, Ventus scooped chirithy up into his arms and held it close.

 

"…So uh… the cat? " Roxas inquired.

"Chirithy. "

"Right. Chirithy. What is Chirithy? "

"Well we checked some old books and apparently it’s a dream eater. "

"So, do dream eaters talk or? Because it spoke to me last night. "

 

Everyone went quiet. They were all looking at Roxas. He did not like it one bit. Aqua’s mouth was about to open to say something but Roxas had to defend himself.

 

"Yeah- I came downstairs, and it spoke to me and showed me to the kitchen I had a conversation with it. "

 

Aqua had to ask.

 

"Roxas. You weren’t too tired right? Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you. "

 

"No, it spoke to me. "

 

Terra seemed unphased, Aqua looked at him then he looked at her. Ventus held Chirithy closer to him. Xion looked like she was still processing it. Terra sighed a bit and looked back over to Roxas.

 

"Let’s go inside and you can tell me about it. "

 

Terra started to go into the building and Roxas followed. _Oh no._ He was alone with Terra and Terra still seems off. Roxas didn’t want this. It reminded him of when he was in the organisation and was left alone with Xemnas sometimes and he would talk cryptically and Roxas didn’t understand anything. The two of them stood looking out the window at Aqua, Ventus and Xion. The latter two sparring. Roxas was tense, his shoulders were to his ears while Terra seemed more relaxed.

 

"You know Roxas, I spoke to Ven’s cat as well. "

"Really? ", all the tension was released. Maybe Terra was okay. This is one instance though.

"Must’ve been about a week ago, I just said ‘hi’ to it while I was getting a drink and the thing responded back. "

"Why didn’t you tell anyone? "

"No one would believe me. "

"…Like how no one believes me now. "

 

The two of them sank down in unison. Roxas folded his arms as Terra patted him. He was patting too hard but Roxas could not bring it up. He looked towards the window and saw Xion try out what Terra taught her, god she was strong. It looked like Ventus was losing.

 

"We could try something. Maybe if we both go downstairs tonight and try catching it offguard-"

"Won’t Aqua notice you leave? "

"Aqua sleeps heavy until 6am. We have all the time we need. "

 

Roxas nodded. The two of them were going to both leave their rooms at 1am, head for the kitchen and hope they can find Chirithy and get information.

 

They walked back out to the training grounds, Roxas ran ahead to Xion and Ventus while Terra stayed back with Aqua.

 

Aqua greeted him, "is he okay now? "

"He should be better. "

"So, what was it all about? "

"I’m not allowed to tell you, our secret. "

"How sad, I guess I can respect that though. "

 

Aqua leaned onto Terra’s shoulder as they watched the teenagers, occasionally shouting words of encouragement.

 

 

Roxas woke up to his alarm: fifty-five minutes past midnight. Those extra five minutes gave him all the time he needed to turn off the alarm then get out of his bed. Almost instantly the alarm was silenced. He kept feeling sleep trying to overtake him like a tide as he reached his arm out to push his duvet away. From there he sat up and stayed sitting quietly for a few moments collecting himself. Hands to his side, he pushed himself to a stand and walked out of his room closing the door behind him. Terra was already stood outside waiting for him. God, he looked even more intimidating in the dark. Roxas adjusted his posture and looked at him, Terra gave a nod then smiled.

 

"Let’s head down then. "

"Yeah. "

 

The two of them walked, Terra was in front with Roxas following. His silhouette in the dark was extremely unsettling to Roxas, he looked familiar and powerful- but not in a positive way. Terra turned back to him with that unpleasantly familiar face.

 

"I was thinking we go down one at a time. You stay at the top of the stairs, I’ll go talk to the cat and then you come downstairs undetected, " said Terra.

Roxas’ eyes narrowed slightly as he responded "why are you going down first? "

"It’s less likely to talk if we’re both there and I think you can hear my footsteps from a mile away, " Terra closed his sentence with an awkward laugh. Roxas tried to feel more at ease but no matter how much Terra appeared to be good, he just couldn’t shake the feeling off.

 

"Anyway, wait about a minute then try to sneak down. "

"Right. "

 

They arrived at the top of the stairs and Terra waved as he went down. Roxas stopped and waited, he watched terra carefully descend the stairs, then disappear into the abyss below. Roxas stood and stayed waiting, he was about to go downstairs as he felt a tug on his trouser leg.

 

"That’s not going to work, you know, " a voice squeaked.

 

Roxas peered down to see Chirithy right by him, holding onto him. Upon seeing the cat plush he jumped.

 

"I can explain things to you…but we should have Terra around too," Chirithy continued.

 

Roxas nodded, it’s hard to get over seeing it talk. How does it even talk? It’s mouth doesn’t open. How did it even listen in on them without getting caught? Roxas moved down the stairs, gripping the rail as tightly as possible while going down each step. Chirithy went with, hopping onto each step down. The two of them traversed the hallway, eventually meeting up with Terra. He looked over to Roxas then looked down to see Chirithy as he looked dumbfounded. Roxas spoke up.

 

"It found me and wanted to explain something to both of us. "

"What? Why it has only spoken to us and no one else? "

Chirithy butted in, "I wanted to help Roxas find his way around. "

Roxas put a hand on his chest for a brief second.

Terra bent down to be at Chirithy’s level, "What about me? I just said hi to you,"

Chirithy put it’s paws together flustered and shook slightly "I was just being polite, and it wasn’t like anyone could see me! "

Terra acknowledged, "I guess that does make sense. "

"Do you talk to Ven at all? " Roxas asked.

Chirithy looked down and shook it’s head "No, not at all. That’s what I needed to explain. I can’t say too much but I’m from Ventus’ past. I’m scared of slipping and revealing too much to him too soon--- I don’t want to overwhelm him at all. I’m hoping it can all come back naturally. "

Roxas looked absolutely puzzled, Terra on the other hand looked very understanding.

 

"You can keep at that, Chirithy," he said.

"Can you explain? I don’t know too much about you guys, but if it’s too personal I get it. "

"No, Roxas you can know. It’s honestly not a lot. When Ventus first came here he just had no memories. "

"Just like me. " Roxas muttered to himself while looking away.

Terra looked down to Roxas then patted his back yet again. It was definitely too hard but Roxas wasn’t going to bring that up.

"Well that’s everything then. You should get some rest Roxas. You’re going to need it for tomorrow. "

Roxas nodded and began to leave, Terra and Chirithy wished him good night as he went through the doorway. Tonight was going to involve a lot of thinking and wondering what’s really going on.

"No, Roxas you can know. It’s honestly not a lot. When Ventus first came here he just had no memories. "

"Just like me. " Roxas muttered to himself while looking away.

Terra looked down to Roxas then patted his back yet again. It was definitely too hard but Roxas wasn’t going to bring that up.

"Well that’s everything then. You should get some rest Roxas. You’re going to need it for tomorrow. "

Roxas nodded and began to leave, Terra and Chirithy wished him good night as he went through the doorway. Tonight was going to involve a lot of thinking and wondering what’s really going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm sorry it took so long to update this I just came back to college and ended up making this way longer than the other chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm not too used to the AO3 format. Feel free to leave criticisms though because I want to get better!
> 
> Also lowkey I might write a fic that has a meanwhile with Aqua and Terra.


End file.
